Суббота
by Solie
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Armydog КурохФай Фанфик написан на песню Saturday группы Hedley от лица Куроганэ.


**Название: Суббота**  
**Автор:** Armydog  
**Ресурс:** www fanfiction net/s/3498164/1/Saturday  
**Перевод:** Solie  
**Бета: **LaraQ  
**Фэндом:** Tsubasa RC  
**Жанр:** Angst/Romance, POV, Song fic  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Об авторских правах и обязанностях:** Все персонажи принадлежат CLAMP.  
**От автора:** Фанфик написан на песню «Saturday» группы «Hedley» от лица Куроганэ. (Не сказать, чтобы я большая фанатка данной песни или группы, просто она подошла лучше всего для фика).

Голос Фая проникал даже сквозь сон. Куроганэ проснулся и повернулся к спящему рядом с ним хрупкому блондину.  
- П-пожалуйста, Асура-о…- шептали бледные губы, - Не надо…

_Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when you're dreaming  
And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.  
__Верь мне!  
Так просто  
Когда ты спишь, кричать  
И гадать, что под кроватью твоей опять._

Ниндзя нахмурился. Он бы все отдал, чтобы узнать, что произошло между Фаем и этим Асурой. Приподнявшись, Куроганэ легонько погладил золотистые прядки волос мага. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения и сжался в комочек в неосознанной попытке защититься. Фая трясло, слезинки градом катились из уголков глаз. Тихий, приглушенный стон… Как от боли.

_They beat you.  
And blame you  
For all that you went through  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
__It's only just another Saturday.  
Они тебя бьют  
И винят постоянно  
За все, через что ты прошел.  
Но это просто еще одна суббота.  
Только еще одна суббота._

Куроганэ потряс блондина, пытаясь разбудить. Бесполезно. Фай лишь дрожал и плакал. Пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть успокоить его, ниндзя наклонился и прошептал: - Я защищу тебя!

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before  
__Люблю__тебя__,  
__Хочу__тебя__.  
__Как и тысячи раз, всегда._

- Асура… - вновь прошептал Фай. Куроганэ нахмурился. Почему? Почему Фай никогда не рассказывает о доме или этом Асуре? Как же он ненавидит эту дурацкую улыбочку, за которой маг скрывает свои страхи! До сих пор он так и не пробился сквозь эту броню. Фай срывался на крик или мстил, если Куроганэ слишком близко подбирался к запретной теме.

_Wonder why I hate you.  
But I'll scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But h__ey, it's just another Saturday  
__Угадай__, __за__что__я__тебя__ненавижу__?  
__Но я кричу и прошу – еще!  
Я так хочу твоего внимания.  
Пусть даже ненависть – это тоже признание.  
Но это просто еще одна суббота._

Чертов маг никого не допускал к себе в душу. Но Куроганэ не бросал попыток, чтобы ни сделал или сказал Фай. Как-то маг даже признался, что это для его же блага. Слишком он дорожит им, чтобы так рисковать. Почему? Почему он не понимает, что все равно Куроганэ будет защищать его? Даже если сам Фай против.

_Believe me,  
It's easy  
To live between the lines.  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times.  
__Верь мне!  
Так просто  
За гранью скрываться  
И ждать от родителей:  
Нам очень жаль!_

Куда бы ни сбежал Фай, он последует за ним. И убьет Асуру. Даже ценой собственной жизни.

_You're tied up  
You cry out.  
You gotta get outta here  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
__It's only just another Saturday.  
Ты связан.  
Ты плачешь.  
Ты хочешь уйти.  
Но это просто еще одна суббота.  
Только еще одна суббота._

- Н…нет! Асура-о…- Фай перевернулся на бок. - Простите!

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
__Люблю тебя,  
Хочу тебя.  
Как и тысячи раз, всегда._

Почему он извиняется? За что его так наказали? Куроганэ ни разу не видел, чтобы Фай кого-то обидел. Порой раздражал, но это совсем другое.

_  
Wonder why I hate you.  
__But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
If I feel, then I need  
If I love, then I'm free  
Then I'm free...  
__Угадай, за что я тебя ненавижу?  
Но я кричу и прошу – еще!  
Я так хочу твоего внимания.  
Пусть даже ненависть – это тоже признание.  
Если есть чувства – значит я нужен,  
Если люблю – я свободен.  
Тогда я свободен. _

Внезапно Фай сел на кровати и обвел комнату взглядом. Увидев Куроганэ он успокоился, словно вдруг вспомнил, где находится.

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
__Люблю тебя,  
Хочу тебя.  
Как и тысячи раз, всегда._

- Фай? – позвал ниндзя, блондин, казалось, удивился, услышав свое имя.  
- Да, Куро-кои?

_  
__Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
__Угадай__, __за__что__я__тебя__ненавижу__?  
__Но я кричу и прошу – еще!  
Я так хочу твоего внимания.  
Пусть даже ненависть – это тоже признание._

Последний ничего не ответил. Просто обнял его.  
- Куро?

_But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday.  
Another Saturday and I'm free  
And I'm free!  
__Но__это__просто__еще__одна__суббота__.  
__Только еще одна суббота.  
Просто суббота, и я свободен.  
Я свободен._

- Я защищу тебя, - прошептал Куроганэ. – Хочешь ты этого или нет.  
- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Фай.


End file.
